


Laid

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but my babies needed something, dont get used to it, so here it is, the depressing stuff will be back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Just....just read it man. This was just something that I saw on the internet and I really wanted to write it, so here it is.





	Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get used to this shit, because the depressing shit will come back. I promise you that my gay little ass will bring the tears back

I was inexplicably happy. Actually, there was a reason for it, and that reason was no other than the table I was sitting at. There was the blade, and Keith, the voltron paladins, and Keith, Keith's mom, and Keith. I was just really excited because Keith was here. I mean, it isn't everyday you see your boyfriend who lives in a different ship from your own and goes out on deadly missions that potentially leave him dead.

Keith didn't bother to tell me he was coming though. Or that he was bringing his mother that I suppose he found in the span between the whole 'Im the leader of Voltron and making this decision.' thing, and the thing with the white lion. 

Embarrassment was always a good way to go with revenge. 

I propped my face onto my palm that was propped on the table by my elbow. I looked over to my boyfriend and he met my gaze. I smiled at him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey Keith."

"Hm?"

"Remember that one time you accidentally kissed me?" I asked and Keith deadpanned me.

"I grabbed your face and told you that you looked adorable and kissable."

"Wanna do that again?"

"Can we not do this at the dinner table?" 

"Oh no, go on. Please." Hunk said, engrossed in the conversation. I nodded at him as a way of thanks and smirked at Keith.

"You should answer the question, Dear." I said and Keith gripped his fork while trying to hide his blush.

"You should wait till we are alone to have these discussions with me, Honey." Keith said, and Pidge gagged.

"There is so much sexual tension in here that it's suffocating." Pidge said, and I just shrugged and slouched in my seat.

"Im just trying to get laid." I said, and Krolia tilted her head.

"I have heard the term used before, but it's been awhile since I have been on earth. You'll have to refresh my memory." She said, and Pidge snorted.

"Lance means he wants Keith to have sex with him." She said and Hunk looked at her pointedly.

"Pidge, you're 15. Watch what you say." Hunk said and Pidge pointed at me.

"Lance can say what he wants!"

"Lance is 17. I don't have control over what Lance says or does. 17 is the consensual age on earth." Pidge crossed her arms.

"They should just make it 18 like normal people."

"But then it would be illegal for Keith and I to be together, and I really want to get laid properly tonight." I said and Keith dropped his fork.

"Oh I promise I will make that happen, Lance." He said and Shiro sighed.

"Please take your...endeavors...elsewhere. Particularly one of your rooms." He said, and Keith stood.

"Gladly." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. I should be scared, because Keith can be pretty rough when angered, but there was only one thought on my mind as I was drug to my doom.

I was getting laid.


End file.
